


Reunited and feels so gooooooooood

by spaceMaverick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Series: Book 6: The Darkest Hour, Siblings, StarClan (Warriors), TigerClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Stonefur is taken to StarClan by Mosskit.I just wanted to write Stonefur getting to see his sister again.





	Reunited and feels so gooooooooood

**Author's Note:**

> warriors doesnt have enough sibling content so i have to do it myself

Stonefur hissed as Blackfoot tackled him, terror coursing through his veins. He felt Darkstripe grab his hindquarters and hold him down while Blackfoot loomed over him, claws glinting in the sunlight as he raised his paw to strike.

Blinding, white-hot pain made Stonefur cry out, and he was vaguely aware of thick hot liquid running down his throat. _He’s slashed me open!_ He thought, horrified. With the last amounts of strength he had, Stonefur opened his eyes and looked at Featherpaw and Stormpaw. The apprentices stared back at him, and he blinked slowly. _Please, StarClan, let them grow up happy._

Then everything went black.

Stonefur groggily opened his eyes and looked around. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were huddled together, and Leopardstar briefly nuzzled his corpse. The golden molly was shaky on her grief-stricken paws. He glanced at Tigerstar’s cold, unfeeling posture, and Darkstripe and Blackfoot beginning to clean their paws of Stonefur’s blood.

“Hello, Stonefur,” a small meow made him look down. In front of him was a tiny gray-and-white molly.

“Mosskit?” Stonefur breathed. Faint memories of a fateful journey through ThunderClan’s snowy forest came to his mind, making him shudder. “Oh, Mosskit, I’ve left Mistyfoot all alone!” What would his sister do once she knew he was dead? What was going to happen to RiverClan?

“Mistyfoot is strong, she will be alright,” Mosskit said, wisdom in her tiny mew. “But you must come with me now,” she continued. “It is your time to join StarClan.” She padded past him, flicking her fuzzy tail for him to follow. Stonefur took one last glance at the scene in RiverClan before turning around, walking behind his sister and into the stars.

“You know, Mosskit?” Stonefur meowed, “It’s… It’s good to see you again.”

Mosskit smiled up at him, blue eyes twinkling. “It’s good to see you too, brother.”


End file.
